Interruptions
by FOXGIRL200
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are in the middle of having...fun, but get interrupted. Don't kill me! this is my first M-Rated story.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Interruptions

Hinata Hyuga was anything but your average girl next door; being the daughter of a business tycoon had given her quiet the reputation amongst her peers. She was beautiful, if not a bit…quiet, shy. She was, in many ways, her father's polar opposite: kindhearted, forgiving, polite, and sensitive, while her boyfriend Naruto was a chronic prankster, a jokester working his way around rules and regulations all in the name of entertainment…a habit that many considered his greatest flaw. The majority of their relationship- -two and a half years- -was mainly spent with Naruto carefully, cautiously pulling Hinata out of her shell inch by inch…and he had been successful, for the most part. Many would suggest the feat deserved an award. Unlike most couples their age, Naruto and Hinata- -NaruHina for short- -were not strangers to the cruelty of the real world, nor were they strangers to the torture of a lonely existence. Before having him arrested Hinata lived a life dictated by her overbearing, and at times, abusive father. Naruto had spent his childhood alone, shunned by all but his teacher, Iruka Umino. The two were unlike and pair of eighteen year olds, partially due to having distinct- -completely different- -personalities and Naruto's penchant for getting into trouble.

The result: a completely unpredictable relationship filled with detention, mall security and trips to the hospital. Naruto's pranks rarely work out the way he plans. Running, falling and tripping over one's feet was to be expected…or Tsunade; Tsunade never failed to thwart Naruto's mischief.

Hinata had gotten into a more than a fair amount of trouble over the years believe it or not - -usually as an accomplice- -but somehow managed to retain her flawless school record. What could one say? Naruto's been influencing her. Hinata was a joker to some degree, a prankster when necessary (when Naruto's really asking for it) and, at times, a bit of a child, but that was all part of her charm. She was Naruto's second in command, partner in crime…the ying to his yang. While most couples were planning dates and buying presents, NaruHina was eating ramen and watching horror movies. Many thought them odd; eighteen and obsessed with noodles? Pranking each other? Hell, there were those who caught the two eating unhealthy amounts of candy just for the fun. They were affectionate, to Hinata's level of comfort, trading kisses and holding hand. To many, NaruHina was a fairly…interesting couple. What girl wants a hyperactive, knuckled, prank obsessed, loser for a boyfriend? Hinata Hyuga, that's who! Even though Naruto could occasionally _**RIVER STOMP**_ all over her last nerve…but she'd never admit it! And being that Naruto and Hinata had lasted nearly three years, it was hard to deny the chemistry.

Hanabi had become quite familiar with the phenomenon that was the NaruHina relationship.

Hanabi Hyuga often played the willing audience to the couple during the daily feuds about any and everything under the sun: ramen, pranks, Hinata's lingering self doubt…Hinata's attempt to get Naruto to do his homewo- -that thing whose name shall never be spoken in any fic written by this author! (Now, while the fourth wall is being repaired). Actual _arguments_ were a rare occurrence between the pair; if there was fighting, all inhabitants were advised to evacuate the area effective immediately, Move people! This is not a drill! Repeat! This is not a drill! Moving on… two and a half years, multiple trips to Ichiraku's, countless detentions, and many, _many_ nights spent in the living room, pillows piled against her ears, in absolute wonder at the sheer volume the girl could scream opposed to Hinata's regular speaking voice- -( _Do they even know people can hear them?_ )- -and Hanabi had dubbed the pair "the couple that dies in the slasher film". Granted the name was perfect for them. All that aside, it's time for today's story.

XXXX

His breath was warm on her face, his eyes a short distance from her own; it had been half an hour since Naruto had insisted they "enjoy themselves" for the day, and his face remained unchanged. He licked his lips and moved to relieve himself of his shirt. Now, standing above her with his bare torso, Hinata was witness to the masterpiece that was Naruto's bare chest. He took her by the hand, his palm warm around her own. He made her lay on her mattress- -a king size bed set by the right wall of her room- -and quickly took his place atop her body…The feel of his touch on her skin made Hinata smile. Naruto smiled his bright and straight teeth now visible to Hinata. Rain had begun to fall, a steady mist clouding the glass of her window, spilling blurring the outside world and all its mysteries. "You…yes, you and I are going to have a lot of "fun", Hinata." Naruto said his voice raspy, rough.

"What…what are you going to do to me…?" for all her boosted confidence, Hinata still turned crimson at Naruto's advances and/or innuendos.

"Whatever you want…wherever you want…for as long as you want!" Naruto said, his voice echoing off the walls.

"But…but, Hanabi- -!"

"Went to the movies with Neji and TenTen over an hour ago." Naruto chuckled.

Hinata shivered as Naruto drew his gaze upon her. His eyes- -dark, cloudy, aroused- -bore into her. He moved slowly, oh, so slowly toward her. She eased herself backward as far as her arms could carry her. Naruto growled his voice deep… _sexy_.

She wanted him…Badly.

She took Naruto's face in her hands, practically crushing their lips together. And everything seemed to melt away except the feel of strong arms and minty fresh breath ghosting across her pale cheeks. There was a pleasure in kissing Naruto that she had never felt before- -his arms wrapped around her body couldn't compare to his lips on hers. Time had passed, their relationship had strengthened and with it her feelings for him, creating a never ending satisfaction at just _being_ with him. Kissing Naruto was, in a way, her own personal heaven. It was pure bliss. Naruto's lips were an almost magical mix of soft yet rough, sliding against her own with ease. She could feel his hands running through her hair, and she could have sworn she'd found her one true weakness, Naruto's hands were…she didn't even know _how_ to describe them.

Slowly, delicately the kiss deepened; Naruto's arms wrapped around her body, cocooning her in a safe embrace. She felt his tongue poking at her lips, seeking refuge in her mouth; her lips parted instantly, granting him access. She felt hot, her skin burning at the feel of his chiseled, muscular chest. Eventually, reluctantly, they parted. Hinata smiled, taking his face in her hands. She ran her fingers over his cheeks, reveling in the soft, silky feel of his skin. Their lips touched once, twice, three times. Lavender eyes met blue, and stayed locked on each other, as if nothing else existed.

It was just them.

It felt good to have his hands on her breasts after going so long without- -some would even say it felt heavenly at best- -and Hinata savored each moment of the impromptu massage. One feel was never enough; he kept going, circling her breasts, squeezing them…until her mind was fogged over with the pleasure of having his hands right where she wanted them. It was often a source of teasing ("I wonder if I can get you off just by touching your boobs.") or ("People may think I'm trying to kill you if you get any louder!") he must have tired of playing with her, as he'd moved his hands south, encircling her waist. She was not prepared for the rush of… _wow_ that hit her as Naruto's mouth captured her neck, suckling in a way that never failed to drive her mad. Her hands latched onto Naruto's back, tracing lines of pure need along his body, and Naruto chuckled, amused. Eventually, he pinned her hands to the mattress. His words, though calm, spoke to her in a way nothing else could. She heard the hidden promise beneath his words.

"Hinata…may want to sit still for what I'm about to do you…" and before Hinata could fathom what had happened, Naruto's mouth was on her nipple- -her weak spot. He licked a steady circle around one, and then the other, delighting in Hinata's writhing. Hinata felt his teeth on her, nibbling on her flesh.

She was royally screwed.

Naruto knew her weaknesses, her faults, her every move; the chest game of the minds was clearly in his favor. She was tittering on the edge of insanity- -one event had the power to tip her over the end, make her lose the thin strip of control she possessed. Naruto would probably be the one to tip the scale, sending her careening of the edge into the sea of pleasure below the rope bridge yards away from the gates of heaven where release awaited her arrival with arms wide open. She was in the hands of the beast, and she loved every second. Hinata burrowed her head into her pillow. Naruto's smirking face stared at her, watched her, and with each passing moment, his movement drove her further into insanity. Her underwear- -soaked through already- -was clinging to her body like a second skin. She was more than ready. Hinata was shaking- -it was only because of the promise of what was to come if she was patient that she hadn't lost control. The urge to hurry things along was still present- -particularly with Naruto atop her body, and his eyes staring at her _like that_.

Hinata's eyes slammed shut, her mind running a million miles, breathing and heart rate erratic; it legitimately felt as though she were having a heart attack. Naruto smiled, his fingers already unhooking Hinata's bra. The thought of Naruto, his victorious smirk, his dark, aroused eyes…his obvious enjoyment of her unclothed body. It was too much…it was too much. She could feel his arousal pressed against her thigh as his hands worked their way downward to the zipper of her pants, taking their time to rove over her curves. It was happening…it was really happening! He pulled down her pants. Hinata felt the wetness pool in her underwear. She wanted Naruto, needed Naruto to ease the mounting tension of her body, sate the growing hunger she had for his touch. The heat she felt as Naruto's hands- -eager yet gentle- -found their way to her breasts was something she would never tire of. She wanted him in her- -she needed him there - -but he was teasing her; and she couldn't force herself to react in the way she wanted. Naruto's lips pressed against her neck. Hinata was sure she'd died and gone to heaven. She loved Naruto's soft smooth lips (they knew exactly where to go in order to turn her into a gasping, moaning mess). His hands moved to remove her underwear.

"Naruto…don't tease me." she begged faintly. "Please…please…" She was burning up on the inside, falling apart and crumbling to pieces; and Naruto was her glue, and she needed him. "I don't think I can wait much longer..."

A loud slambroke Naruto's concentration.

XXXX

The sight Hanabi had been greeted with upon returning home was anything but expected yet unsurprising - -Naruto and Hinata atop Hinata's bed, Hinata naked and Naruto clad in only underwear. She quickly ushered TenTen and Neji out of the doorway. Hanabi knew where this was going. And she wanted no part of it.

"I'm going to spend the night at Neji's house…continue doing…that." Without another word, Hanabi turned on her heel, closing the door and making her way to her own room. There was shuffling, the slamming of drawers, and then silence. Naruto cursed, eyes narrowed in the direction of the door- - this wasn't the first time Hanabi had walked in on them- -his eyes eventually meeting Hinata's. _We really need a 'Do not Disturb' sign…_ Hinata was reacting…well, as one would expect her to react; it took Naruto tem minutes to pry her hands off of her face. A growl, low and raspy, came from her mouth as the gravity of the situation finally hit her. Hanabi Hyuga…Konoha High freshmen…honor roll student…youngest child of former business tycoon Hiashi Hyuga and all around oddball little sister…had just walked in on Hinata mid-sex! Along with two other witnesses! Hinata could already hear the rumors. "Wow, Hinata, who knew you had it in you!" and "I guess Naruto's good at something after all", being the first to come to mind. If news of her and Naruto's…activities got out... _I'll never be able to look anyone in the eye ever again_! It was bad enough that Hanabi chose to walk in right as Naruto was about to- - _you just don't do that to a person!_ _She couldn't have waited until after I- -after we…urgh!_ Well, now that the mood has officially been killed, Naruto Hinata replaced their respective clothing.

"…Ummm…"

"We really need a 'Do not Disturb' sign." Hinata said.


End file.
